Fat Lip
by mriss
Summary: A songficoneshot. It isn't really based on the song but the song is background to the story. R&R Dasey! Hope you enjoy :


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Life with Derek or the song Fat Lip by Sum 41. This is my first LWD fic but that doesn't mean you have to be nice. Tell me what you think. As everyone would know this is a Dasey fic. So those who have issues w/ step sibs then either get over it & read, or just don't read :P**

**_Fat Lip_**

_-Stormin' through the party like my name was El Ninio, when I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino. As a kid, was a skid and no one knew me by name. I trashed my own house party cause no body came.-_

Derek Venturi walked through his house slowly and yet swiftly at the same time.Tonight was the party of the year and it was finally at HIS house. Granted he was the most popular guy and he'd had atleast one party, but this . . . well this party as something else. This was the first year Casey, his step-sister, had approved and even decided to come to. Sam was there. And this girl Emily who, along with the entire female school population, was in love with Derek. But unlike the entire school population she was Casey's best friend.

Derek slapped guys hands and ran a finger across girl's cheeks as he made his way to the kitchen. There was a Tequila just calling his name. He'd been planning and setting up all day, he knew he deserved some kind of reward for making all the people in his house so happy. His three younger siblings didn't count considering he'd given them a crap-load of sugar and sent them to the attic.

_-I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school, never going, never showing, when we had to. Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing act your age.-_

Derek made it to the stairs and tripped. Sam laughing helped him up, right as he looked up he saw Casey slowly walking down the stairs. For some reason it was like a slow motion movie but the music wasn't soft and sweet it was harder, which knocked him back harder at the sight of her.

_-I don't want to waste my time, become another casualty of society.-_

Casey was wearing some tight fitting pants, a black tank top, handcuff earrings, some bracelets and her hair was pulled half back. Lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow, and eye liner were evenly and sexily applied. Derek had to hold on to the banister to keep himself from falling over. He hadn't seen her look that hot . . . that gorgeous, ever.

_-I'll never fall in line, become another victim of your conformity.-_

Finishing her "graceful descent" down the stairs she stood in front of Sam and Derek, both boys eyes literally popping out of their sockets. Casey just giggled, ran one finger down Sam's arm and gently smacking Derek she walked away, leaving them both dumbstruck. She was loving the effect that her outfit had on them. Wait til they saw that the real Casey they had never met.

_-And back down.-_

Emily saw Casey, as did her boyfriend Jason. Casey had hooked the two of them up earlier in the year and she was extremely proud at how well it'd turned out. Smiling Casey laughed at her friend who was running towards her, boyfriend in tow.

"Oh my god Case, you look drop dead gorgeous!" Emily cried, hugging her friend. She'd been klutzilla, grade-grubber and only god knows what else. Casey smiled and twirled for Emily, now she was the femme fatale of the party.

_-Because you don't know us at all we laugh when old people fall. But what would you expect with a conscience so small. Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised. Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised.-_

Sam reached over and slapped Derek across his six pack. "Dude, when did she get so hot?" Sam was still gaping while Derek was trying to get a grip. He'd never really accepted nor paid any attention to any of the feelings he felt for the girl. He was mean to her and he was mean back. Their fights raised the roof and he'd never expected it to change. Even though he felt a kick in his stomach whenever he saw her with another guy and a jolt of energy when she was with him he'd never really connected it. He'd never actually LIKED a girl before. He'd been 'into' a girl, but never liked this, this stuff was knew. Derek could feel it. . . .Casey was dressing like this to get to him. To get to him for breaking her heart the night they'd kissed in the backyard. He'd told her forget it, he'd gotten scared. He hadn't wanted to deal with it. Now . . .he knew that tonight was the night they were dealing.

_-Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and cutting people down is just a minor offence then, It's none of your concern. I guess I'll never learn. I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.-_

Derek went over to Casey and grabbed her forearm softly, turning her around to face him. "We need to talk," He said sternly. She smirked at him, knowing exactly why he wanted to talk. She'd been expecting this, but so soon? That was new. She turned to Emily, whispered a few words, then turned back and nodded at him.

"Alright, lead the way. I'm betting you don't want to talk out here." She tilted her head and smiled at him, not knowing her eyes were sparkling with excitement and intensity. His hand still gripping her arm he pulled out into the backyard, too many people. Shaking his head, Casey laughing he searched for a private spot. A very private spot.

_-I don't want to waste my time, become another casualty of society. I'll never fall in line, become another victim of your conformity. And back down.-_

Derek opened the bathroom door. Damn, he'd been locked in that bathroom with her. That could end badly if they got locked in. Either they'd wind up doing each other or they'd end up killing each other. either way he didn't want either. If he was going to do that with Casey, he was going to make it count.

_-Don't count on me, to let you know when. Don't count on me, I'll do it again. Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing. Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.-_

He felt the music pounding in his ears as he kicked the couple making out in his room out. Grabbing Casey gently he pushed her into his room, locked the door, and faced her.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked sternly, staring straight into her eyes.

"Why I have no clue what you're talking about." She said slowly. She knew and he knew. They both wanted the same thing.

"Casey, we can't do this. Me and you, it just can't happen you KNOW that." He said fiercely. He wanted her so badly. He just wanted to hold her. He couldn't stand it. He'd heard that same age step-siblings fell for eachother but when he'd first met Casey all he could think was 'as if.' Now though, now it was more. They could take each other on, they weren't afraid.

_-Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat, back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing. You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin. But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.-_

"Derek, that's your problem not mine." She sighed and folded her arms. "I waited Derek. I took the hits, I took the kiss and I still didn't win. Because you know what I'll never win. I know damn well that we'll never be anything. But the problem with that Derek," She leaned closely to him, not letting him see tears glistening in her eyes. "You want me just as badly as I want you," She whispered in his ear. With that she pulled away, ran a finger across his face and started towards the door.

"Casey," He said slowly. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Case, I . . ." He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

_-I don't want to waste my time,- _Their lips met in a passionate kiss. _-Become another casualty of society. I'll never fall in line, become another victim of your conformity.- _They pulled away and Derek leaned his forhead on hers "Case, I love you." He said softly. She nodded.

"You better," She said before kissing him again.

_-And back down.-_

The two stayed in Derek's room the rest of the night. Arguing, laughing, kissing, and numerous other things that make a real relationship. Not a booty call type of thing but something real.

_-Waste my time with them, Casualty of society. Waste my time again, Victim of your conformity, and back down.-_

"I love you," The three words rang in their ears.

* * *

**AN: The main reason I chose this song was for the kiss part. If you've heard the song you know the chorus is kind of fun to bounce to and imagine having a guy/girl turn you around and kiss you right as the chorus started when you're not supposed to be together at all. I thought it sounded cool. Anyways R&R I hope you like. Look out for my other LWD fics.**

**M**


End file.
